


The Revised Triple Low Five

by SirenAlpha



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, triple low five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenAlpha/pseuds/SirenAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowder couldn't believe he didn't recognize the series of three low fives that Jack had offered to complete with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revised Triple Low Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestones/gifts).



> I wanted to write a little fic for Jack and Chowder's friendship. It's also a little bit of a tribute for the celly between Montreal Canadian players defensemen PK Subban and goalie Carey Price.

Chowder released a sigh as practice ended. He saw Jack skating towards him and straightened. Jack stopped in front of him. “Nice job today.”

“Oh, thanks,” Chowder said, smiling at him from behind his mask.

Jack held out his hand, and Chowder switched his stick to his other hand to give Jack the requested low five. Jack smiled and smacked his palm for a second low five. Chowder’s smile drooped for a second as Jack left his hand out. He hesitantly smacked Jack’s hand for a third low five. Jack nodded and began to skate away to head to the locker room.

“You coming, Chowder?” Dex asked.

“I’m coming,” he said, pushing off and skating away from the crease. “Did you see?”

“What?”

“Jack gave me a low five,” Chowder said, pulling off his mask and grinning.

“I didn’t know he did that kinda stuff,” Dex said as he stepped off the ice.

“Neither did I, but it was wonderful,” he said with a sigh as he followed Dex off the ice.

Chowder headed to the locker room and got changed with a smile still plastered across his face. He spent the rest of the day in a good mood, even as Dex and Nursey began to argue again.

“Guys, guys, seriously, shush,” he said, placing his hands on their shoulders. “Today is too awesome of a day for you to fight.”

“What happened to you?” Nursey asked.

“Jack gave him a high five at practice,” Dex said, crossing his arms.  

Nursey’s eyebrows rose, and he looked over to Chowder for confirmation.

“Not a high five, but a low five. He gave me three of them,” Chowder said, clenching his fists and getting dangerously close to waving them around. “Three! From the Jack Zimmermann!”

Nursey laughed. “You were good at practice.”

“Maybe if you guys stop fighting, you’ll get high fives from his too,” Chowder said, grabbing onto their arms.

“I’ll stop if he does,” Dex said, giving Nursey a pointed look.

“I’m not the one who ever starts it,” Nursey said, shaking his head.

“Shush,” Chowder said, muscling his way between them. “I’m in too good of a mood for this.”

Chowder did his best to stare them down until Nursey rolled his eyes and leaned away from Dex. Dex looked Nursey over then turned back to Chowder and nodded, dropping his shoulders.

“Great,” Chowder said, clapping his hands together and leading the way to the house. They made it halfway before he heard Dex shout “Hey!”

Chowder turned back to see Nursey smiling as Dex stormed back onto the sidewalk. Dex shoved Nursey in the chest, but couldn’t knock him off the sidewalk.

“Could you stand to keep your hands off each other for ten minutes?” Chowder asked and nodded when Nursey and Dex stopped their shoving match. Chowder finished off his great day with eating Bitty’s pie with Dex and Nursey.

At the end of their next practice, Jack didn’t skate over to Chowder. He twisted up his lips and held in a sigh before pulling off his mask and following the rest of his team off the ice. He perked up around the rest of his teammates talking and laughing in the locker room. He told himself to cherish the low fives Jack had given him in practice, but not to get his hopes up too high for any more of them.

Chowder had good feelings going into their next game. “We’re gonna be great,” he said a little too loudly judging by Dex’s wince, or else he had grabbed his arm a little too tightly.

Jack gave his usual pep talk prior to the game, and Chowder felt pumped stepping onto the ice. He set himself up in the crease, taking steadying breaths. He slipped into his stance easily and kept a careful eye on the puck. The opposing team only scored one goal towards the end of the third period when desperation set in for them just to get on the board even if they couldn’t win. Chowder only dropped his head for a moment before taking a deep breath, deciding that he wasn’t going to let them get another. His team didn’t even let them get near his goal again.

He cheered when the period ended with the rest of his team, and they’d won. Jack, out of all his teammates, skated up to him first while Nursey and Dex were too busy giving each other their celly hug.

“Nice job,” Jack said, holding out his hand the same way he had at practice.

“Thanks,” Chowder said, grinning as he gave Jack the requested low five. He met him in the middle for the other two.

Chowder stared as Jack grinned back at him before turning to join the rest of the team’s celly. He had to blink a couple times before going to collect Dex and Nursey and have them join the rest of the team.

“You were right!” Dex said, releasing Nursey to put a hand on Chowder’s shoulder.

Chowder got embarrassingly drunk at the party Ransom and Holster threw at the Haus for their victory. He felt loose and light headed and wonderful, and he weaved his way through the party to find his teammates between all the other people to tell them how awesome they are. He caught Nursey and Dex together and noticed that Dex had turned completely red in the face. He patted their arms and shouted at them over the music, “No fighting! Too good a night!”

He continued on his trek before hearing a response. He found Shitty and raised up his arms, “Bro! Swawesome!”

Shitty shouted back, “Totally!”

He let Chowder grab him to put their foreheads together before Chowder set off again. He found Ransom and Holster in the center of a group of people and playing beer pong. “Guys!” he shouted at them, coming up between them. “Nice game!”

“Yeah, we’re winning,” Ransom said, putting his arms around Chowder’s shoulders as Holster put his arm around Chowder’s waist.

“No, hockey!”

“That too!” Holster said, ruffling his hair.

Chowder nodded and forced his way back out of the circle. He found Bitty as he came out of the kitchen. “You’re amazing,” Chowder told him as he caught him by the shoulders. “And so’s your pie!”

Bitty flushed and laughed. “Thanks, Chowder.”

“Yeah!” He said, patting Bitty’s shoulder and getting another drink before finding more teammates.

He found Jack, hanging out by the wall and thought he might be hallucinating. He made his way over to him anyways. Jack noticed him before he got there and didn’t move away. He stopped right in front of Jack and mustered up all the seriousness he could in his drunken state. “Bro.”

Jack nodded, and Chowder reached up and cupped Jack’s face. “I love you, bro, and low fives are just as cool as high fives. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!”

Jack stared at him for a moment before laughing quietly. He patted Chowder’s hand and shook his head. “Have your next drink be water, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Chowder said, pulling his hands back and going to find the water.

Chowder guzzled down a glass of water before heading back to his dorm with Dex and Nursey. He made it back to the Haus that evening for more of Bitty’s pie. Shitty, Ransom, and Holster already filled the kitchen when he arrived with Dex and Nursey.

“Help yourself,” Bitty said, gesturing to an uncut pie resting on the counter.

“I have a very serious question,” Chowder said after getting himself a slice and finding a seat.

“What?” Ransom asked.

“Did I really confess my love to Jack last night or did I imagine it?”

Bitty laughed. “Oh, I was right there and saw everything. Jack got so worried about you after. What were you even talking about with the low fives?”

“Oh, that’s just been something me and Jack have been doing,” Chowder answered with a shrug, eating another bite of pie.

“Three of them?” Ransom asked.

“Yeah, why?”

Ransom laughed. “How did you manage to get Jack to recreate Price and Subban’s triple low five with you?”

“Price’s…” Chowder inhaled so suddenly he nearly choked on his bite of pie. “Oh my god! How did I not know it was _the_ triple low five!?”

“The triple low five?” Bitty asked.

“Carey Price’s celly with PK Subban,” Chowder said, setting aside the pie to pull out his phone and pull up a video. “I was so devastated when they had to stop doing it. How could I forget about it? Forgive me, Price.”

Chowder pulled up the video and played it for Bitty. “Jack started doing this with you?”

“Yeah, and I didn’t even notice! But now I feel even more honored,” Chowder said, putting a hand against his chest. “Where’s Jack?”

“Up in his room,” Shitty said, pointing to the stairs.

“I’ll be back,” he said, running out of the kitchen and taking the stairs two at a time. He knocked on Jack’s door.

Jack opened up after a moment. “What is it?” he asked, attention solely on Chowder.

“I might be really stupid for asking, but have you been doing Price’s triple low five with me?”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like it.”

“Oh, man,” Chowder said, bouncing on his toes. “I know you don’t like touching, but I really want to give you a giant hug right now.”

Jack did a one shouldered shrug. “You can.”

He made an embarrassingly high pitched noise before giving Jack the best bear hug he possibly could. “Swawesome,” he breathed out before giving Jack a last squeeze and pulling away.

Jack looked vaguely uncomfortable so Chowder took a step back. “I’ll let you go back to your stuff now.”

Jack nodded, and Chowder escaped down the stairs back to the kitchen and pie.

“Me and Jack are gonna make the triple low five a thing again,” Chowder announced happily as he took his seat again.

Their next game, Chowder got his shutout. He had been on an adrenaline high for the last five minutes of the game, but he refused to do anything before it was confirmed by the end of the period. As soon as the end of the period sounded, Chowder started up on a half-made dance routine he had jokingly told Dex and Nursey he’d do in the event of a shutout. He stopped dancing when Jack came skating around to him.

Jack shouted something at him in French, and Chowder met him for the triple low five. They slapped each other’s hands hard enough to make it hurt. Jack said something in French that Chowder was pretty sure translated to incredible and grinned and nodded.

Ransom and Holster slammed into Chowder after that, screaming obscenities and yelling about how proud they were of him.

Chowder spent the following party dancing as much as he could while this time his teammates came to him and yelled their congratulations at him. Even Jack made an appearance.

He woke up the following day exhausted, but still put in the effort to get to the Haus for Bitty’s pie, even getting some work done for his classes.

“Chowder, there you are,” Bitty said as soon as he got in the door.

“What? Has something happened?”

“Someone got a video of yours and Jack’s triple low five,” he said, holding up his phone to show Chowder.

On Bitty’s phone a gif played and replayed a poor quality clip of Jack and Chowder doing their enthusiastic rendition of the triple low five. “I swear I’ve retweeted it five times myself,” Bitty said, waving his hand and pulling his phone from Chowder’s view.

“That’s amazing. What are people saying?”

“Some are saying this means Jack wants to go to the Habs, but most people are talking about how great it is that you brought it back now that Price and Subban can’t do it.”

“What did they say about it?”

Bitty shrugged. “They haven’t responded yet, but I’ll let you know if they do.”

He followed Bitty into the kitchen to see Jack already there. Chowder asked, “You heard the news?”

“Yeah,” Jack said with a nod. “Best publicity I’ve gotten in years.”

“But, dude, what if Price responds? What if he likes it?”

Jack shrugged then smiled. “I suppose it would be swawesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch [ a little video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09qrGb_4Whg) on the triple low five.


End file.
